


La Mort n'est que le commencement

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M, Happy Ending, Regina feels, True Love's Kiss, regina needs a hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) [7x22] Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. Et c'est tant mieux.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	La Mort n'est que le commencement

La première chose qu'elle vit en poussant la porte, bien avant de voir son fils s'approcher et l'appeler, avant de voir Killian agenouillé, la tête basse, avant de voir Alice et Robyn l'une à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main, bien avant de les voir eux, elle le vit _lui_ , allongé, immobile. Inerte. Et, elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle ne put le contenir, son cœur se serra. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, parce que le doute n'était pas permis. Parce que, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait, que les choses finiraient ainsi. 

C'était le destin qu'il avait choisi des siècles auparavant. Et qu'il n'avait cessé de choisir depuis. Encore et encore. Et elle avait eu beau - tous les deux avaient eu beau - se voiler la face, l'issue n'aurait pu être évitée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait été inscrite dans son sang quand il était devenu le Ténébreux et qu'il avait été incapable, à de nombreuses reprises, de faire passer sa famille - la femme qu'il aimait, son fils - avant ses pouvoirs. Alors, oui, Regina s'y était attendu, l'avait espéré, parfois, en avait été effrayée, souvent. L'avait redouté, toujours.

Et, maintenant, c'était réel. Et elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et elle avait mal. Et elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui, n'entendant pas les voix d'Henry et de Killian. N'entendant que les battements de son cœurs, qui résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Qui résonnaient comme s'ils allaient exploser. Qu'ils allaient la déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais, en réalité, il n'y avait que la souffrance qui en était capable, et qui menaçait de le faire, enflant sous sa peau.

Elle prit son visage, encore tiède, entre ses mains. le redressa un peu, admirant ses traits détendus. Sur ses joues, les larmes étaient brûlantes, sur ses lèvres, amères. 

— Merci. Merci pour ce dernier cadeau ; tu nous as sauvés. Si quelqu'un mérite la paix, c'est bien toi.

Elle soupira, tenta de refouler les sanglots qui arrivaient par dizaines, caressa la tempe de son ami - ils en avaient fait du chemin, tous les deux, ils revenaient de loin, et, aujourd'hui, tout prenait fin. 

— Tu vas me manquer.

Dieux ! elle n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour et pourtant... pourtant, elle le pensait de tout son cœur. Son cœur qui se serrait toujours un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Comment aurait-elle pu s'imaginer avoir aussi mal à la mort d'un homme qu'elle avait auparavant haï, qui lui avait apporté tant de malheur ? 

— Mais tu mérites ta fin heureuse. Alors va la trouver, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. 

Parce qu'une part d'elle était heureuse qu'il soit enfin libéré de tout le poids de sa vengeance, de sa noirceur, des démons qu'il n'avait cessé de traîner partout derrière lui. Aussi, elle ignora son propre poids - oh ! si lourd - dans sa poitrine et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Froid. Et cela aussi faisait mal. La mort était si cruelle pour ceux qui restaient. 

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses joues à lui, tandis qu'elle peinait à se détacher de celui qu'elle avait fini par apprendre à aimer. 

Lorsqu'une main s'empara de son poignet, doucement, faiblement. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'Henry, mais elle le sentait toujours derrière elle et elle ne put ignorer les hoquets de surprise venant de ses compagnons. Des hoquets de stupeur. Des hoquets qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Pour tomber tout droit dans ceux de Rumple. 

Et c'était encore plus incroyable que ne l'avait été sa mort. Pourtant, c'était aussi bien plus simple de se laisser aller à _cette_ réalité. Elle faisait nettement moins mal.

— J'ai trouvé ma fin heureuse, répondit-il, la voix rauque, elle est à tes côtés. Elle l'est depuis un moment, à vrai dire, j'ai simplement été trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

— Je crois que je commence à m'y faire, maintenant.

Ils rirent de concert, les joues de Regina encore baignées de larmes. Mais des larmes de joie, cette fois. Des larmes de soulagement. 

Elle était si soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdu. 

Et de constater que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Après des années à souffrir et à se perdre dans leurs ténèbres, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Ensemble.


End file.
